No me Importa Nada
by Annie de Odair
Summary: — ¿No te importa que tenga dieciséis años? — No Bonnie. A mi no me importa nada.


**Dedicado a Nucico porque se que esta pareja le gusta desde "Sábados Soleados" y "Fiebre" Tu comentario me inspiró para esto.**

* * *

**_"No me importa nada"_**

— Me gustaría ver algunos de los años 50. — Comentó Bonnie al vendedor que la miraba del otro lado del pasillo.

— Tenemos los cds más importantes de esa época por allá. — Le indicó mostrándole la dirección con el brazo.

Bonnie caminó hasta pararse frente al mostrador de cds. ¿Qué elegir? ¿Podría hacer una elección correcta para un regalo de cumpleaños?

— ¿Qué haces tú, viendo la sección de cds de los `50? — Dijo una voz jocosa detrás de ella. Bonnie cerró los ojos maldiciendo.

— ¡Andy! Que sorpresa… ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Miraba un poco la sección que sabes, que me gusta.

— ¿Te gustan los cds de los 50? — Preguntó con el tono más infantil que pudo.

— ¿No lo sabías? — Andy encarnó la ceja. — Creí habértelo dicho… ayer.

— Seguro que no presté atención…

— ¿Vas a venir a la noche?

— Si, obviamente. No me lo pienso perder. Después de todo, cumples veintiocho años.

— No me lo recuerdes. — Respondió dándole la espalda. Ella hizo lo mismo y se concentró en buscar un cd correcto.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó mientras sentía el ruido de cajas plásticas moviéndose. — ¿Y que haces, el día de tu cumpleaños, en una disquería… "under"?

— Ya sabes. Crecer me aleja tanto de… la adolescencia. Y no tengo nada que hacer hoy.

— Pero es tu cumpleaños.

— No importa. Tu también estas un sábado a la tarde con el sol precioso en este lugar. — Bonnie sonrió.

— Dime, ¿Qué me recomendarías que compre para el cumpleaños de un chico fan de la música jazz de los 50? — Andy se dio vuelta a mirarla y entrecerró los ojos.

_— _Creo que cualquier cosa está bien. Pero supongo que le gustaría _Oscar Alemán__._

_— __Buena elección._

Ya no le importó que él supiera, pero no quería regalarle algo equivocado. Y además había quedado al descubierto desde el inicio.

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba fue rápidamente a pagarlo y lo hizo envolver con papel de regalo.

— ¿Vamos a tomar algo Bonnie?

— Por supuesto.

* * *

— La última vez que estuve en tu casa con tus amigas, parece que no les caí bien. No quiero que pase nada en tu cumpleaños. ¿Por qué les caería mal una chica doce años menor? ¡Es que es muy inmaduro hacer eso!

— No te preocupes. — Comentó él con una gran sonrisa. — Solo es envidia.

— ¿De que? ¿De mi edad? ¿O acaso de que tengo tus juguetes? — Rió Bonnie haciendo una mueca.

— No lo se. Quizás de que seas tan importante para mí.

— Pero Andy, ellas son tus amigas. Son mujeres grandes. ¿De que podrían tener envidia? Soy solo una adolescente.

— No sabes lo que realmente eres Bonnie. Aún no te has dado cuenta.

— ¿De que hablas?

— Nada. Olvídalo.

— De todas maneras, creo que es muy tonto tratar así a alguien. Es más, mujeres de su edad ya tiene hijos. — Andy dejó de caminar al paso de Bonnie. Estaba acompañándola a su casa, después de salir de una cafetería. — ¿Qué pasa?

— No digas eso. — Contestó avanzado hacia ella. — Me recuerda que yo ya tengo veintiocho y no quiero.

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¿Por qué te aleja de la adolescencia? No creo. Es algo que les pasa a todos. Me pasará a mí también. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

— Es que… no quiero. No quiero alejarme de esa edad.

— ¿De que edad Andy?

— De la adolescencia. No quiero alejarme.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó por enésima vez sonriendo de lado.

— Porque… — Titubeó acercándose. — Porque me aleja.

— ¿De que? — Ella lo miró expectante, hasta que él reaccionó y la abrazó completamente, enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

— De ti Bonnie.

— ¿Mmm? — Balbuceó incapaz de creerlo.

— Lo siento. En serio lo siento, pero no pude. No pude evitarlo. Creo que te quiero desde hace mucho, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ya no es el mismo sentimiento. Tomó otro matiz. Y ahora, cuando me veo con veintiocho años, me doy cuenta de que estoy tan grande… y tan lejos de tus dieciséis… No quiero crecer Bonnie. No quiero crecer más lejos de ti.

Ella no cabía en si de amor. Siempre había admirado a Andy, como una persona inteligente y grande. Todo lo que le decía le sorprendía enormemente, porque todo lo que ella vio en el durante años, él lo veía en ella.

— Bonnie yo…

— Basta tonto. No hables más. No pienses más. Piensas demasiado.

Él volvió a abrazarla y ella volvió a cerrar los ojos.

— Ah, por cierto. Feliz cumpleaños. — Contestó dándole la mano en la que tenía su regalo.

Bonnie era increíblemente madura para su edad y varias veces se había sentido tan idiota al lado de ella. Pero siempre estuvieron juntos. Desde la más tierna infancia de ella, hasta la adultez de él, pasando por la adolescencia de ambos. ¿Cómo no se iban a querer? Aunque nunca pensaron que iban a quererse de _ese _modo.

— No se, creo que eres increíble. — Comentó sonriendo el cumpleañero.

— Lo se. Y yo también lo creo de ti. Siempre lo creí. — Contestó echando la cabeza hacia arriba para verlo.

Todos tenemos crisis de edad, y más cuando eso se relaciona con la edad de la persona a la que quieres. Pero Bonnie estaba muy segura de quien era, y de cómo se sentía. Siempre lo estuvo.

Lo bueno, es que ella pudo sostenerlo, cuando él empezó a dudar de si mismo, y de su edad. Ella estuvo ahí, está, y estará.

Quizás todo empezó cuando él le dio sus juguetes. Cuando la vio tan pequeñita, tan adorable y tan parecida a él. Los juguetes fueron los lazos que los unieron. Ellos hicieron posible esa unión tan extraña.

— ¿Crees que los demás pensaran que somos extraños? — Preguntó él mirando hacia un lugar inexistente.

— Sinceramente… no me importa.

— Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por todo. Por ser tan increíblemente madura. Tan especial y tan… prohibida.

— No soy prohibida. La sociedad diría que lo soy, pero a ti no te importa ¿No? ¿No te importa que tenga dieciséis años?

— No Bonnie. A mi no me importa nada.


End file.
